megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Aki Light
Aki Light, also known as Mega Man, is the main protagonist of Mega Man: Fully Charged. Aki resides in Silicon City along with his human sister Suna Light, his father Dr. Light, his robotic dog Rush, and the wise-cracking Mega Mini. Aki transforms from ordinary junior high school student to Mega Man, fighting the evil plans of Sgt. Night, and only Suna, Mega Mini, and Rush know his secret. So far, it's unknown who or what gave him his powers. Appearance In his "humanoid robot" form, Aki Light/Mega Man wears a blue/white hoodie, grey pants, & blue sneakers. He has black hair and brown eyes. When transformed into Mega Man, his skin reforms into a blue nanocore armor and he has blue eyes. Personality Aki is an enthusiastic robot with an action-seeking mischievous side. He seeks the good in everyone, but he's no saint. Aki is learning to be be a boy and a hero both in his daily life and as Mega Man. He is bright, confident, fun-loving, and curious. He can definitely feel confusion, anger and shame, but these are rare extremes. When he absorbs the power of a defeated enemy, he also takes on aspects of their personality that enhance his own and force him to deal with their emotions as they manifest in his mind and affect his daily existence.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Official Mega Man: Fully Charged Character Profiles Abilities By saying the keywords "Meganize Me!" to Mega Mini, Aki can transform into Mega Man, a powerful and agile blue super fighting robot that can fire projectiles from his chargeable arm cannon known as the Mega Buster. Mega Man is able to copy robots' powers gradually by saying the access code "Replication Activation" and downloading their data with a holographic tether cable, also inheriting their schematics and personalities, but not necessarily knowing how to control them at first. Some powers also have side effects on his personality and/or body, though these side effects usually only occur the first time he uses a Robot Master's powers. Although there is no limit as to how many Robot Master powers he can copy, he can only store three schematics in his system at a time. It is also shown that Mega Man can offload his replicated schematics into small cartridges. To reacquire a schematic, he has to use his replication beam and swap out one of his schematics he has online. Like the games, his armor changes to match the color palettes of the Robot Masters, but his buster also changes, similar to how it does in Mega Man 11. The "Quick Switch" weapon change is a technique developed by Aki and Mega Mini which first appeared in "Lightfall Part II". With this, Aki (as Mega Man) can change between schematics more quickly and do fast continuous shots with different weapons. But it's limited, as it can overheat the Mega Buster over time if used too often without rest. In "Too Much Is Never Enough", it's shown that Mega Man actually can store more than three schematics on board at a time, but not without disastrous consequences. If Mega Man tries to take all of his schematics on board at once, it causes him to rapidly and randomly switch between various Robot Master's personalities, creating jarring mood swings. After some time, the Mega Buster will malfunction and start shooting elemental projectiles at complete random, overheating it in the same process. Etymology *Aki is a common Japanese name, whose meaning depends on the kanji characters used to write it. When paired with the surname "Light", Aki Light could be a play on bright light (when Aki is written as 明, 燦 or 晶), shining light ''(昭), ''daybreak light (暁), or clear light (晃 or 晶) although those kanji by itself is rarely used as a name. Trivia *Aki's design and voice is similar to that of Danny Kwan from Kong: King of the Apes. Coincidentally, they both share the same voice actor. *The schematic cartridges slightly resemble Nintendo Switch game cartridges. Gallery Fully_Charged.png|Mega Man, along with all the other characters, in the opening of Mega Man: Fully Charged. Mega Man 2017.jpg|Early design. mega_man_cartoon_Fire_Man.png|Early design with Fire Man's original design Mega Man Aki Light.jpg|Early design close to the final design. Aki and Mega Man.jpg|Final design. Mega Man Fully Charged Mega Man and Rush Render.png|Mega Man and Rush Mega Man Fully Charged Mega Man (Air Man Schematic) Render.png|Mega Man with Air Man's schematics Mega Man Fully Charged Mega Man (Drill Man Schematic) Render.png|Mega Man with Drill Man's schematics Mega Man Fully Charged Mega Man (Elec Man Schematic) Render.png|Mega Man with Elec Man's schematics Mega Man Fully Charged Mega Man (Hypno Woman Schematic) Render.png|Mega Man with Hypno Woman's schematics Mega Man Fully Charged Mega Man (Wave Man Schematic) Render.png|Mega Man with Wave Man's schematics Mega Man Fully Charged Mega Man (Wood Man Schematic) Render.png|Mega Man with Wood Man's schematics MMFC_Aki.png|Aki Light. MegaMiniSize.png|Mega Mini in Mega Man's helmet. (Throwing Shade Part I) MMFC_Post_Fireman_Fight.png|Mega Mini in Mega Man's helmet. (Throwing Shade Part II) MMFC_WithRush.png|Mega Man with Rush. Mega Man Aki and Suna.jpg|Mega Man, Mega Mini, and Suna Light drawn by Ryuji Higurashi MMFCSDCCRushBike.jpg|"Mega Man Rush Moto" print by Jose Emroca Flores that features Mega Man, Rush, and the Robot Masters in Mega Man: Fully Charged. MMFCSDCC2018Print.jpg|"Mega Man Jumper" print by Jose Emroca Flores. References Category:Mega Man: Fully Charged characters Category:Protagonists Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Robots made by Dr. Light